Jade(beyond good and evil)
jade is the protagonist of beyond good and evil overview Jade is the protagonist of Beyond Good And Evil. She's a determined and powerful young woman who lives on the planet Hillys in System 3. She lives with her adoptive uncle, Pey'j, who takes care of her like she were his own daughter. Jade has a love for photography and owns her own photojournalism company, Jade Reporting. She earns her living by producing various photographic reports on commission from various companies that are interested in her photographic and reporting skills. Along with Pey'j, she currently lives at the Lighthouse shelter with six other orphans and a dog named Woof. She has gained defensive abilities and street smarts that she uses in her everyday life. All the orphans look up to her as their big sister since Jade tries her best to protect them at all costs from the DomZ or any other threat. She eventually becomes a member of the IRIS Network - working under the pseudonym "Shauni" - after having some doubts about the Alpha Sections' claims of being heroes. She believes that the only thing that will help bring this war to an end is by learning more about the secretive elite organization and stop it before it's too late. At the end of the game, Jade receives cryptic information from the DomZ High Priest that hints to her true identity. She is, supposedly, an entity called "Shauni" that the DomZ regard as the source of their power. Who or what Shauni exactly is remains unclear, even after the ending credits of the first game. The High Priest also hints that Pey'j knows the answers that surround this whole situation and has kept it all from Jade for unspecified reasons. beyond good and evil 2 it was confirmed at E3 2018 that Jade will be a character in the upcoming Beyond Good and Evil 2, but due to bg&e 2 being a prequel to the original game she will not be the main protagonist, but the main antagonist. The reason for Jade's turn has yet to be disclosed. personality Jade appears as a calm and humorous woman,she is a lively, courageous and strong character who never gives up. She is driven through her adventure by her desire to uncover the truth and her great sense of justice. She rarely turns down opportunities and will try everything she can to complete her tasks. She'd rather have both sides of the story rather than follow someone blindly, which makes her suspicious towards certain characters' motives. Once befriended, she's extremely loyal and would never leave a friend or a family member behind. She's very concerned for the people she loves, especially her uncle Pey'j, Double H and the orphaned kids she took in. It's Jade's generosity that has pushed her to convert the Lighthouse shelter into an orphanage. She has a caring and motherly side often seen when she's with her orphaned kids. She deeply cares for them and tries to give them an optimistic look on life whenever they feel down. She goes as far as to put herself in danger in order to save them from a DomZ sarcophagus invasion. When the lighthouse is destroyed and the kids kidnapped, Jade reaches an emotional climax during which she wants to give up, having failed to protect them like she had promised herself. This is one of the rare times when Jade will show extreme distress. Otherwise, she remains level-headed and concentrated on her task throughout her entire adventure.